


Sugar

by suzukigunichiban



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kinktober 2019, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukigunichiban/pseuds/suzukigunichiban
Summary: You have some extra eyes on you during a photoshoot.





	Sugar

You weren’t typically the type to dress up in lingerie. 

You admired those who could, of course, but you weren’t confident enough to do so. You were a fighter, through and through - you preferred to be in something comfortable, something that covered you, and something that you could wear just as easily on the street as you could in the ring. 

But part of your job did mean some modeling here and there, and one thing lead to another, and before you knew it, you were backstage, posing in lacy underwear in front of a camera. 

You would have preferred going to an actual location to shoot, since it offered a bit more privacy, but schedules weren’t working out, and it had to be done here and now. And as much as you weren’t a huge fan of all of this, you were a professional, and you gave the camera your best sexy eyes, posing your body as instructed. 

“Good. Just a few more, sweetheart, and we’ll be good. Okay?” Your photographer explained, and you nodded, relieved.  _ Just a few more. _

You were so laser focused on making your last set your best set that you didn’t notice the eyes firmly trained on you from the doorway. Not until you were finished, and you were able to relax the tension in your shoulders. You smiled and thanked everybody, putting on the silk robe over your lingerie that had been offered to you as you looked over some of the shots on the camera. 

And you had to admit - some of them turned out  _ really _ well. It was nice, getting to feel sexy for once. You had a certain pep in your step as you thanked the crew for making it all happen on short notice, and they thanked you as well. After lots of hugs and handshakes, you were finally headed to the door to get to the locker room so you could get into your ring gear.

You only made it one step out the door before a strong hand wrapped around your wrist. You whirled around and stared with wide eyes when you saw it was  _ Elias _ , of all people, stopping you. 

“Uh… Hello.” You said awkwardly as he watched you like a predator to their prey. You shifted, rubbing your thighs together a bit. You’d be lying if you said you’d never looked at Elias like  _ that. _ You just didn’t think the feeling would be mutual, so you’d never pursued it. 

“Hi.” Elias responded, his voice so low and rumbling that you were sure it would have been relaxing, had it not been tinged with something  _ different.  _ Something  _ hungry. _ “Do you get to keep that?” 

“Do- I-” You stumbled over your words, looking down at the robe tied loosely around your waist, revealing the lace underneath. “Which…?” 

“Both.” His dark eyes trailed over your figure, and down your legs, which looked significantly longer with the matching heels on your feet. “And the shoes.” 

You looked down, feeling so clumsy in comparison to his sultry confidence, at your heels, your robe, the lace underneath, and then his hand wrapped around you. “Um. Yes. I get to keep all of it. It was made special for me.” 

Elias hummed, as if approving it, but still didn’t let go of your wrist. “Then I want you to wear that for me tonight. Can you do that for me, sugar?” 

Your mouth went dry and you were sure your wide eyes weren’t sexy or alluring in the  _ slightest, _ but Elias didn’t seem put off by your shock. He barely seemed phased at all. All he looked was expectant for your answer… but not hopeful. As if he already knew the answer. As if he wasn’t asking you a question, he was telling you where to be. Like he was giving you a goddamn call time. 

And all you could do was nod. 

He licked his lips, nodding and finally letting go. “Thought so. I’ll be in contact, sugar.” 

He took a step back, but let his eyes rove over you one more time. And with one cheeky wink, he was gone, leaving you right there in the middle of the hallway, in your underwear,  _ painfully _ aroused, struck dumb, and in your panties. 

All you knew was that you couldn’t  _ wait _ to see what he had in mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by the lovely, the gorgeous, the talented and amazing Shauna for my Kinktober Challenge! Requests are open from now until the end of October, so go ahead and send some in if you have ideas! My tumblr username is kingcorbean !


End file.
